Studies seek to define laboratory parameters that differentiate nonneoplastic causes of pituitary hypersecretion of TSH from pituitary tumors by measuring nuclear receptors for triiodthyronine (T3) on circulating lymphocytes and by radioimmunoassay of TSH and its subunits before and after IV stimulation with thyrotropin-releasing hormone (TRH).